icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Premier Hockey League
The United States Premier Hockey League was founded in November of 2012 with several organizations that had split away from the Eastern Junior Hockey League.. The league was originally formed with three divisions (Premier, U18 and U16). On June 6, 2013 the league announced it had merged with from teams in the following leagues: Empire Junior Hockey League and the newly formed Eastern Elite Hockey League, which was a merger of the remained of the teams from the Eastern Junior Hockey League and the EJHL South , The expanded league would operate five leagues including "Premier" (Tier-III). "Elite"(Tier-III), "Empire" (Tier-III), "18U", "16U". All leagues are sanctioned by USA Hockey. The five leagues started play in the fall of 2013. The league is based in Marlborough, Massachusetts. Each of the three Tier III level leagues had their champion qualified for the 2014 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship. For the organizations second season (2014-15) the league added a U-16D (Under-16 development) league The Premier League did not participate in the 2015 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship. The league announced the formation of a Mid-West Division on December 18, 2014 scheduled to commence play for the 2015-16 season. The original membership of the division was the entire Central Division of the Minnesota Junior Hockey League and all but five of the Minnesota Division teams. On March 10, 2014 the whole membership of the Midwest Junior Hockey League was added to the newly formed division and at by late April the whole membership of the Minnesota Junior Hockey League (including two of three dormant franchises) except for the Rochester Ice Hawks and the dormant Twin Cities Northern Lights had joined the new division. The league had also added the Kalkaska, Rhinos formerly of the Canadian International Hockey League as well. The Minnesota Junior Hockey League would announce that it was disbanding for the 2015-16 season on April 29th. USPHL Premier (Tier III Junior A) The membership for the 2013-14 season would be composed of the Boston Junior Bruins (Marlboro MA) (from EJHL), Islanders Hockey Club (North Andover MA) (from EJHL), Jersey Hitmen (Wayne NJ) (from EJHL), South Shore Kings (Foxboro MA) (from EJHL), Philadelphia Flyers Elite (new team from Philadelphia Flyers junior program), Bay State Breakers (Kingston MA) (from EJHL), Portland Junior Pirates (Saco ME) (from EJHL), CT Yankees (Stamford CT) (new franchise), PAL Junior Islanders (Suffolk NY) (from EJHL) The CT Yankees announced on April 1, 2014 that the organization will be renamed the Connectcut Junior Rangers as part of a new relationship with the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League. The Premier division will add the Rochester Jr. Americans and the Springfield Jr. Pics for the 2014-15 season. In early March 2015 the Syracuse Stars organization acquired the rights to a Premier Division team from the Bay State Breakers. The league announced May 7, 2015 that Okanagan Hockey Stars from Austria would join the league for the 2015-16 season playing a full schedule and particpating in all league events. USPHL Elite (Tier III Junior A) The elite division was originally made up of the Atlanta Junior Knights (Marietta) (from EJHL South), Bay State Breakers (Kingston MA) (from ESHL), Boston Junior Bruins (Marlboro) (from ESHL), East Coast Eagles (Wake Forest NC) (from EJHL South), Florida Eels (Fort Myers) (from EJHL South), Hampton Roads Whalers (Chesapeake) (from EJHL South), Islanders Hockey Club (North Andover MA) (from ESHL), Jersey Hitmen (Wayne NJ) (from ESHL), Space Coast Jr. Hurricanes (Rockledge FL) (from EJHL South), New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs (Hooksett) (from ESHL), Palm Beach Hawks (Lake Worth FL) (from EJHL South), Portland Pirates (Saco ME) (from EJHL), Potomac Patriots (Dale City VA) (from EJHL South), Rochester Stars (from EJHL) renamed Rochester Jr. Americans, South Shore Kings (Foxboro MA) (from EJHL), Springfield Pics (West Springfield) (from ESHL), Syracuse Stars (Cicero NY) (from EJHL), Tampa Bay Juniors (Ellenton) (from EJHL South) The Richmond Generals and the Providence Capitals were added for the 2014-15 season. The PAL Islanders and Rochester American will add teams to the league for the 2015-16 season and the New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs franchise rights were relocated to Indian Head, NC and the franchise would be renamed the Charlotte Rush. USP3HL (known as USPHL Empire 2013-2015) (Tier III Junior A) Adirondack Wings (Troy, NY) (from EJHL), Atlanta Junior Knights (Marietta) (from EJHL South), Bay State Breakers (Kingston MA) (from ESHL), Boston Junior Bruins (Marlboro) (from ESHL), Brewster Bulldogs (from ESHL), East Coast Eagles (Wake Forest, North Carolina), (from EJHL South), Florida Blades (Estero) (from EJHL), Florida Eels (Fort Myers) (from EJHL South), Frederick Freeze (from ESHL), Hampton Roads Whalers (Chesapeake) (from EJHL South), Islanders Hockey Club (North Andover MA) (from EJHL), Jersey Hitmen (Wayne NJ) (from EJHL), Jersey Wildcats (Wharton) (from ESHL), New York Apple Core (Brewster) (from ESHL), New York Aviators (Brooklyn) (from ESHL), PAL Junior Islanders (Suffolk NY) (from EJHL), Palm Beach Hawks (Lake Worth, Florida) (from EJHL South), Philadelphia Revolution (Warwick) (from ESHL), Potomac Patriots (Dale City VA) (from EJHL South), Rochester Stars (from EJHL) renamed Rochester Jr. Americans, South Shore Kings (Foxboro MA) (from EJHL), Springfield Pics (West Springfield) (from ESHL), Syracuse Stars (Cicero NY) (from EJHL), Tampa Bay Juniors (Ellenton) (from EJHL South). The Boch Blazers (Dedham MA) (from ESHL) and the Space Coast Jr. Hurricanes (Rockledge FL) (from EJHL South) joined the league but appear not to have played in the 2013-14 season. The Jersey Shore Whalers and the Richmond Generals were added for the 2014-15 season. The USPHL announce on May 7, 2015 that the Empire division would be renamed the USP3HL starting with the 2015-16 season. The division added the Daytona Racers to be based out of the Daytona International Skateway. The New York Aviators are being renamed the New York Dragons when the organization was sold and moved to a new facility in Rye, New York USPHL 18U Division Bay State Breakers (Kingston, Massachusetts), CT Yankees (Stamford), Islanders Hockey Club (North Andover MA), Jersey Hitmen (Wayne), Junior Bruins (Marlboro MA), New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs, PAL Jr. Islanders, Portland Pirates (Saco, ME), Rochester Jr. Americans, Selects Academy (South Kent School, CT), Skipjacks Hockey (York, PA), South Shore Kings (Foxboro MA) Springfield Pics. The CT Yankees were renamed the Connecticut Jr Rangers as part of an affilation with the New York Rangers in 2014. The Syracuse Jr. Stars, Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Knights and Team Comcast will be added to the league for the 2014-15 season. 16U (Youth) Bay State Breakers (Kingston, Massachusetts), CT Yankees (Stamford) (renamed Connecticut Jr. Rangers), Islanders Hockey Club (North Andover MA), Jersey Hitmen (Wayne), Junior Bruins (Marlboro MA), New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs, PAL Jr. Islanders, Rochester Jr. Americans, Selects Academy (South Kent School, CT), Skipjacks Hockey (York, PA), South Shore Kings (Foxboro MA) Springfield Pics, The Syracuse Jr. Stars, Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Knights, Providence Capitals, and Team Comcast will be added to the league for the 2014-15 season. U16F (Youth) added for 2014-15 season Islander Hockey Club, Jersey Hitmen, Manchester Monarchs, PAL Junior Islanders, NY Junior Aviators, Adirondack Junior Wings, Potomac Patriots, East Coast Eagles, Florida Junior Blades, Florida Eels, Syracuse Stars Future additions to the league In a press release dated October 10, 2013 the league annouced that greater Philadelphia based Team Comcast wiil be added to the 18U an16U divisions for the 2014-15 season. They will partner up with the Philadelphia Flyers Junior organization of the USPHL. The league announced on March 31, 2014 that the Richmond Generals have joined the league with teams in the Elite and Empire divisions. The organization has been in existence for the past three seasons having most recently played in the Metropolitan Junior Hockey League. The league announced on April 9, 2014 that the Jersey Shore Whalers based in Brick, New Jersey will be added to the Empire Division for the 2014-15 season The Whalers organization has been in operation for several seasons and are trying to elevate their program The league announced on May 2, 2014 the addition of the Providence Capitals organization to the Junior Elite and Midget 16U divisions. The Capitals organization have participated in the Eastern Hockey Federation since its founding in 2004, which is an elite level youth program and previously participated in the Metropolitan Boston Hockey League, which dates back to 1977. Both of the USPHL teams will be new teams within the organization.The league also announced the formation of an Under 16 Futures league (U16F) which will take to the ice for the 2014-15 season The league was annouced to involve 11 organizations (Islander Hockey Club, Jersey Hitmen, Manchester Monarchs, PAL Junior Islanders, NY Junior Aviators, Adirondack Junior Wings, Potomac Patriots, East Coast Eagles, Florida Junior Blades, Florida Eels, Syracuse Stars). The league annouced a formation of a division to be based in the midwestern United States on December 14, 2014. The teams are being added from the Minnesota Junior Hockey League. The teams included in the announcement of the new division are the Crystal Lake Rampage (who will be renamed the Chicago Cougars for 2015-16) Dells Ducks, Fort Wayne Federals (renamed Indiana Attack before play), Hudson Crusaders, Illiana Blackbirds, Ironwood Yoopers, Marquette Royales, Minnesota Owls, St Louis Frontenacs (being renamed the Storm), Tri City Ice Hawks, Wisconsin Rapids River Kings, and the Wooster Oilers. The Forest Lake Lakers were added to the league in another annoucement on February 28, 2015. The second annoucement stated that the division was still looking at potential members and that the division could have as many as 20 members. The league announced the addition of the whole membership of the Midwest Junior Hockey League to the Mid-West division on March 8, 2015. The teams included in this expansion include the Alpena Flyers, Decatur Blaze, Detroit Fighting Irish, Michigan Ice Dogs, Motor City Hawks (who were renamed from the Monarchs) , Soo Firehawks, and the Traverse City Hounds. The league also annouced the addition of the Kalkaska, Rhinos formerly of the Canadian International Hockey League as well. The release also stated that the league had added 14 members of the Minnesota Junior Hockey League up from the previous 13 included teams (the former Maple Grove Energy, who were renamed the Blaine Energy. The Midwest division was stated as having 2-12 team divisions but the league is only listing 23 teams on the website at this point. The league also listed the Steel County Blades as a league member as of when the Minnesota Junior Hockey League annouced it was suspending operations for 2015-16 on April 29, 2015. The Minnesota Junior Hockey League was down to two teams; the Rochester Ice Hawks (who have been rumored to be trying to join the NAHL for 2016-17 and end up joining the North American 3 Hockey League for the 2015-16 season) and the inactive (for the 2014-15 season) Twin Cities Northern Lights. On February 12th, the Cleveland Jr. Lumberjacks of the North American 3 Hockey League announced they were relocating the franchise to Wooster, Ohio as the Oilers. The website team's website says they had played in the Minnesota Junior Hockey League previously are will begin playing in the NA3HL for 2015-16 and the USPHL website still lists them as a member of the Midwest division (with the same head coach as the contact). Not sure if they will be operating two teams or not. League Seasons *2013-14 USPHL Premier Season *2013-14 USPHL-Elite Season *2013-14 USPHL-Empire Season *2014-15 USPHL-Premier Season *2014-15 USPHL-Elite Season *2014-15 USPHL-Empire Season Category:Established in 2012